


Taking My Time To Myself

by RobOmi



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: #aqours, #masturbation, #sisters, #yuri, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobOmi/pseuds/RobOmi
Summary: I am permitted to WincesPervert in wattpad user,This is Rob Oscar,read winces amazing book ♡https://www.wattpad.com/user/WincesPervert





	Taking My Time To Myself

~ Ruby Kurosawa POV ~

I am so bored that I have nothing to do, my sister went training calligraph stuff while everyone is busy. So I'm here alone...

I went searching some lewd stuff (lol)

And then I throw it away embarassly, shamefully for me to watch. And its underage.

Then, I saw my brown large wood table amd the corner were so sharp. First thougut about my mind, rubbing my clit against it makes me horny.

I stood up and walks toward the table, I hold the other side corner and touched my private spot on the corner.

I already felt the feeling of it as I slowly rubbing against myslef on one of the corner. My body tensed up from the sensation within me. I get excited just by this.

I started to get wet, and have never moaned to myself. I started going faster and faster from excitement. I insist slipping the corner on my vulva.

I breath heavily without time to relax but I was excited, my heart beats fast and I panted too much.

The sensation is extremely delicious, I felt like licking my bottom lips and rubbed my breast. I close my eyes and going even faster and faster.

I moaned with pleasure, I couldn't stop myself. I feel the orgasm, I never knew I was this wet in my own age and I'm very happy.

Abruptly, my sister arrived behind my back and hugged. Her finger run down to my weird spot and cuddles them with her two fingers.

I couldn't say a word becauss of the table masturbation, I didn't knew that it was my  
sister who insert  her fingers inside. Her hand also rushed to my small breast and rubbing them.

I stopped rubbing when my sister easily slipped her fingers inside me. I couldn't hold my moan, It is between my legs, and it sloshed making its lewd noises and I am very ashames.

My sister isn't mad or got any problems with me doing this, she wants to see my erotic face by the way she inserted her fingers, before I knew.

Something is coming, Is it, organism? I haven't even inserted someone in my vagina. This is probably my sister who lost my virginity by her long fingers inside me.

It feels so good, please do it faster! It gettjng really wet in Dia's finger, she stopped and I got time to relaxed.

"I am impressed, Ruby" my sister said.


End file.
